


(why did we) let it happen

by sweetheartcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x03 coda, Angst, Coda, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, First Kiss, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, its like.... 4am right now so yea, yeah idk what the fuck im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartcastiel/pseuds/sweetheartcastiel
Summary: castiel turned towards the stairs leading up to the front door, wondering, not for the first time, why he had to be the angel who cared too much.(or, the time cas stopped giving a fuck)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> whats up fuckers welcome back to me not being able to write!!  
my last two(?)shot was better than this i swear to god but i wanted to spice things up a bit so this is not a pisstake :(( please do not enjoy !
> 
> title kinda, lowkey taken from let it happen by tame impala but also not so.... yeah dont sue me.

the silence in the men of letters' bunker was deafening.

castiel turned towards the stairs leading up to the front door, wondering, not for the first time, why _he_ had to be the angel who cared too much.

"where you goin'?", dean asked, despite knowing he went too far, knowing he couldn't come back from that.

cas stopped. he scrunched up his face, wondering, _is this worth it, _before coming to the conclusion that it didn't matter. things were already fucked up.

fists clenched and jaw tight, he turned and walked with purposeful steps until he was a foot away from dean. dean's eyes widened as castiel moved his face close enough so that dean could feel his breath ghosting across his lips.

cas pressed a feather-light kiss to dean's lips, then turned back around.

shivers raced up dean's spine while his heart dropped into his stomach. he opened his mouth to speak, to say what, he didn't know. _what the fuck was that why the fuck did he do that._

cas beat him to it.

"jack's dead.", he said, voice trembling, "chuck's gone. you and sam have eachother." _you dont need me you've never needed me you've never **wanted **me _he didn't say.

"i think it's time i move on." he finally settled on, _move on from you, from loving you from being **in love** with you._

dean's heart skipped a beat and he opened his mouth once more, _please dont pleasefuckimsorry please dont fucking go_ he wanted to say but the bunker door had already banged shut.

castiel was gone.


	2. authors note

this is lowkey sickening to come back to after 15x18 like what the FUCK was that episode but destiel is canon so? a half assed win for us i guess?? man, if i had even half the braincells now that i did writing this id fix the hell out of that episode. anyways.... if you stumble across this somehow having never watched supernatural, dont put yourself through that.


End file.
